Minha Escolha
by Tia Tenten
Summary: Inuyasha fez sua escolha... Aquela que seu coração lhe mandou fazer


**Minha Escolha**

**Legenda:**

**Fala: Negrito**

**Pensamento: **_Itálico_

**Era uma tarde de primavera, o sol estava quase se pondo, os animais se escondendo e as flores se fechando. Kagome vagava sozinha pela tarde num pequeno bosque da era Feudal, a procura de Inuyasha, que havia sumido a algumas horas atrás.**

**Kagome: **_Aonde será que ele se meteu?_

**No meio de sua busca, avistou uma coisa que lhe chamou atenção. Um arco com um punhado de flechas estavam encostados numa pequena arvore daquele bosque. Ficou um pouco apreensiva. A primeira coisa que pensou é que havia bandidos ou samurais vândalos por perto... Estava sozinha e não havia trazido se quer uma flecha para se defender. Ficou em alerta procurando alguma ameaça, mas não avistou companhia alguma. Quando ouviu um barulho vindo além das arvores numa pequena clareira. Curiosa e um pouco nervosa, se arrastou até um pequeno arbusto e observou a clareira, havia duas pessoas, mas só pode ver a sombra da segunda.**

**Kagome: **_Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui?_

**Era ninguém menos que seu tão amado Inuyasha, aquele que tocara o seu coração e despertara o verdadeiro sentimento do amor. Mas havia outra pessoa com ele, quem seria? Viu que os dois conversavam o que parecia ser um assunto sério, fez silencio para escutar.**

**Inuyasha: Só quero saber por que você insiste em não acreditar em meus sentimentos. Você pode me explicar isso?**

**Pessoa: Está mais que óbvio, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha suspirou**

**Inuyasha: Eu não consigo entender por que... Kikyou.**

**Kagome sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito. A pessoa saiu das sombras das arvores, revelando ser ninguém menos que Kikyou. A pessoa que atormentava suas noites, que tentara roubar aquele que ela mais amava... Mas porque os dois estavam juntos e sozinhos?**

**Kagome: **_Por que... Por que eles estão juntos?_

**Fez silencio para escutar a conversa.**

**Kikyou: Inuyasha... Isso que você diz que sente por mim é só uma confusão de sentimentos.**

**Inuyasha: Como assim confusão de sentimentos! Você não acredita que eu te amo!**

**Kikyou: Você na verdade está se confundindo. Seus sentimentos são da garota que dizem ser a minha reencarnação.**

**Inuyasha: Da Kagome? ... Kikyou, sinto dizer que quem está confusa aqui é você.**

**Kikyou: ... Por que?**

**Inuyasha: Simples... Eu não amo a Kagome. **

**Kikyou: ... Não... Ama?**

**Inuyasha: Não. Kagome é realmente uma pessoa especial para mim. É uma grande amiga, me apóia muito e me ajudou em muitos momentos. Eu realmente gosto dela mas... Meu amor... Meu sentimentos... Meu coração... Pertencem só a você, Kikyou!**

**Kikyou: ... Inu... Yasha...**

**Inuyasha: Aishiteru, Kikyou!**

**A abraçou**

**Por fim a beijou**

**Ela começou relutando**

**Mas depois o aceitou**

**Afinal, Por mais que ela negasse**

**Ela também o amava.**

**E quanto a Kagome, ela já havia visto demais. Seu coração fora despedaçado por aquele que ela mesma amava.**

**Levantou-se. O barulho chamou a atenção dos dois, que encerraram o beijo e se separaram. Kagome estava arrasada, a única coisa que pode fazer foi chorar olhando para os dois. Para aquela que havia roubado seu amado, e para aquele que havia despedaçado seu coração.**

**Inuyasha: Ka... Kagome! O que faz aqui?**

**Kagome: Eu... Eu... EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA! **

**Kagome saiu correndo, deixando os dois para trás. Não queria mais saber da Kikyou, não queria mais saber da shikou no tama, não queria mais saber de era Feudal e principalmente, não queria mais saber do Inuyasha. Aquele que ela tinha amado com todas as forças, e agora odiava tanto quanto um dia o amara.**

**Inuyasha nada fez, ficou apenas observando Kagome se distanciar cada vez mais.**

**Kikyou: Você... Não vai atrás dela?**

**Inuyasha: Não... Se fizer isso, vou trair meus sentimentos. Minha escolha foi você, Kikyou.**

**Inuyasha fez sua escolha**

**Agora se foi a certa ou não**

**Só seu coração sabe dizer.**

**Fim**

**Bem... Essa fic expressa meus sentimentos em relação ao triangulo amoroso entre Kikyou, Inuyasha e Kagome. É a primeira fic séria que eu escrevo então espero que tenha agradado. Só espero que as fãs da Kagome não me matem... Mas eu realmente não gosto dela e prefiro o Inuyasha (Eu também não gosto dele XDD) com a Kikyou. Mas gosto é gosto! Nada contra quem gosta deles!**

**To indo!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
